Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of adjusting display screen brightness, and more particularly, to adjusting display screen brightness based on multi-point light intensity analysis.
Display screens such as on mobile devices such as smartphones typically include a form of backlighting to enable users to perceive displayed content such as text and images. The effective visibility is determined by the contrasts effectuated by the display screen backlighting.
Dynamic brightness control is an important feature for balancing energy conservation and screen visibility for mobile devices such as smartphones. Since the display screen backlight is a primary consumer of electrical power (battery or power cord), it is generally desired for the backlight to be maintained at the minimal level required to provide adequate visual clarity for a user so that the backlight strength is balanced with the user's need to clearly discern display screen content. One approach to achieving this balance is to use an ambient light sensor on the mobile device to detect the current ambient light intensity and to adjust the screen brightness level (i.e., the backlight intensity) as a function of the detected ambient brightness.